gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
TMF/TR-2 BuCUE Tactical Reconnaissance Type
TMF/TR-2 BuCUE Tactical Reconnaissance Type is a variant of the TMF/A-802 BuCUE featured in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED MSV and the 2 part promotional OVA Mobile Suit Gundam SEED MSV Astray. Technology & Combat Characteristics A variant of the TMF/A-802 BuCUE developed specifically for reconnaissance-in-force and is thus often deployed alongside a platoon-sized mobile suit team. The BuCUE Tactical Reconnaissance Type's main feature is the ZAFT developed active stealth system, which uses similar principle as that of Mirage Colloid stealth system, but it only affects radar detection. To fulfil its role as a reconnaissance unit, the suit is also equipped with various unique sensor systems. It is also rather well armed, retaining the twin beam saber of the original BuCUE and is outfitted with a spike in each foot and two high-output laser guns on its back. In addition, it can mount missiles, machine guns or other firearm pods on its wings for enhanced firepower. Armaments ;*High-output Laser Gun :A pair of laser weapons mounted on the back. It is the suit's main ranged weapon and can also function as a sensor and communication system. ;*Foot Spike :Each foot has a hidden spike for close-quarter-combat. ;*Twin Beam Saber :A melee beam weapon mounted in the suit's mouth. It is primarily used for hit and run attacks. ;*Missile :An unknown amount of missiles can be mounted on the wings' hardpoints. ;*Machine Gun :An unknown amount of machine guns can be mounted on the wings' hardpoints. Special Equipments & Features ;*Radome :Mounted on the unit's back, above the laser guns. It is used mainly for aerial surveillance and control, which is one of the unit's multiple functions. ;*3D Ultracompact Optical Sensor Array :A 3D sensor array made of ultra-small optical sensor units, it is mounted on the head and replaces the monoeye sensor of the standard BuCUE. When used together with high performance graphic processing unit, super high-definition recording is possible. ;*Enhanced Multi-band Sensor Cluster :Other than the 3D Ultracompact Optical Sensor Array, the BuCUE Tactical Reconnaissance Type also carries a cluster of sensors mounted at the side of the head, giving it a wider data-gathering range. ;*Metaphase SQUID Sensor :A sensor unit undergoing technical evaluation that is mounted on the head of some BuCUE Tactical Reconnaissance Type. It allows the unit to carry out reconnaissance even under the effects of N-Jammers. This sensor also contains bi-directional quantum bit-stream communication system, which is still in experimental phase and in principle, is capable of eavesdropping on enemy's laser communications. ;*Active Stealth System :Besides these sensors, the BuCUE Tactical Reconnaissance Type also mounts an active stealth system, which is not as advanced as the Mirage Colloid stealth system. It nevertheless works well in negating radar detection through absorbing and reflecting enemy's radar waves. History During the First Alliance-PLANT War, ZAFT created the BuCUE, a four-legged mobile suit for ground combat on Earth. Over time, several variations of this suit were developed, with one of them being the BuCUE Tactical Reconnaissance Type. It is rumored that BuCUE Tactical Reconnaissance Types are used by a special unit under the direct command of the defense ministry. However, there is no official record of such a unit and its existence is strongly denied by the military. It is believed that this unit is involved in non-regular combat, e.g. assassination. The salvaged head of a BuCUE Tactical Reconnaissance Type was purchased, modified and briefly used by Junk Guild member Lowe Guele as a twin beam saber glove for his MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame. However, while fighting a ZAFT mobile suit team comprising of several ZGMF-515 CGUEs and a YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms, he left the head on the field and forgot about it. Gallery TMFTR-2 - BuCUE Tactical Reconnaissance Type.jpg|Color Lineart Bucue head.png|Severed head unit at an auction References TMFTR-2 - BuCUE Tactical Reconnaissance Type0.jpg|Profile BuCUE Tactical Reconnaissance Type Lineart.jpg|Profile & Lineart External links *TMF/TR-2 BuCUE Tactical Reconnaissance Type on MAHQ.net